


1'd never want that

by soundingawkward



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, girl!Liam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundingawkward/pseuds/soundingawkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"and louis is that hot big brother that if it wasn't so wrong you'd kind of want to bone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1'd never want that

**Author's Note:**

> i realised that i haven't in fact, to date, written a genderswap, although i do love all kinds of genderswap. this confused me greatly, and i remedied that problem immediately. i've had the basic idea swimming around in my head for a little idea, and then genderswap and girl!Liam just perfected it.

## *

shifting so she's more comfortable on the vintage couch, liam slips her legs underneath her. in the movement her too large sweater slips off the corner of shoulder, showing off her silky skin and tiny pink bra strap. for a second, she considers moving the sleeve back up, but it's comfortable trailing over the end of her hands and her socked feet are comfortable underneath her. it's a one on one interview, and direct to the internet, so there was really no need to dress up, despite the bright red lipstick her make up artist insisted on. she smiles at the interviewer, nodding at something they - vickie her name tag reads - says about the band, how little things has reached number one, and tucks a couple of stray locks of brown curling hair behind her ear. she's got it up in a messy bun and straggling bits trail down her neck, curling around the soft angles of her chin and she smiles again as vickie congratulates her.

 

"so, liam," vickie says in a voice that liam knows will end up asking her something scandalous or personal, "i just wanted to say i really like your sweater. it's looks really comfortable, almost too big, like you're wearing a boyfriend's sweater." and, oh, of course. the media is always going on about how she's got some secret boyfriend, and how the lads are really strict with him and the like. it's a little ridiculous, liam thinks, but she just smiles sweetly.

"actually, it's not my sweater," liam says, and she can almost hear everyone around the world watching draw in a gasp of breath, "i had one like this, but niall split that bit of water you have at the end of your pot noodles on it and stained it a horrid shade of brown. this is lou's sweater."

"i hear you and louis are really close," vickie probes, and liam wants to laugh because the girl is really going in for the goss, no matter what it is about.

"i'm close with all the lads," liam replies, and vickie's face falls, "they're all different you know? they've all got different personalities and they're all great people to be around, and they've all got different specialties when it comes to dealing with things. i've got life covered with the four of them looking out for me," she jokes, and vickie laughs politely.

 

"so like, if you're having a bad day it will depend on what happened or how you feel to who you go to for support?" vickie asks, and despite it being another rather personal question liam feels like it she's being asked it because of simple curiosity, not for a story.

"well," she starts, "if you're having a bad day and it's got nothing to do with him, you're probably better off going to louis. he's a miracle worker when it comes to making people feel better. people always go on about how he's such a wonder with kids, and he is, but he's really good at looking out for people of all ages. he just makes people happy. if you're feeling down there's nothing louis won't do to help cheer you up."

"he's your go to then for when things get a bit too much?" vickie questions and liam's not sure, but it feels like some thing's being suggested here in that's not directly in the question, "how would you describe your relationship with him?" and there it is, liam notes.

"lou's like a big brother to me," liam smiles infuriatingly, "i guess that just comes from having to look after his younger sisters all the time, and so i get similar caring treatment. and, i think i never realised how much i wanted an older brother until i had louis. he's just wonderful, definitely my big brother."

 

"hmm," vickie mumbles, and this wicked little grin darts across her lips and liam nearly groans, having no idea what's going to come out of vickie's mouth and doesn't want to hear it at all, "that hot big brother that if it wasn't so wrong you'd kind of want to bone."

"i would never want that." liam says with a straight face.

 

 

## *

"so," louis says, glint in his eyes, back pressed up against his hotel pillow and headboard, hands on liam's waist, blunt fingernails digging into the bare skin, "you'd never want to bone me, not one little bit?" he asks, and liam grips the headboard either side his head and leans fowards so she's close enough to breath in louis' exhale.

"never." she promises, rising her hips and grinding back down with a wicked little twist, catching the moans and curses spilling out of louis' lips with her own, "never ever, don't want you fucking me senseless, don't want you eating me out, don't want you at all, not like that."

"and you're a woman of your word liam payne," louis replies, hands slipping down her sides, tracing over the curve of her arse and down her thighs, feeling the muscles shift as she bounces on his lap, "you'd never lie about something that important."

 

"no," she says, gripping harder onto the headboard as louis finally moves his lazy arse and starts proprely thrusting up to meet her rocks downwards, "wouldn't lie at all. not to the media, not to the lads, especially not to you."

"not even to pretty, red-headed, sly vickie with her comfy couch and nice words about my sweater," louis agrees, tilting his head up to liam's plush lips and licks his way into her mouth, and one of liam's hand comes to rest in louis' hair, locking tightly in the short strands, "you wouldn't lie to her."

"vickie was so lovely," liam murmurs, and the words taper off into a long moan as louis pulls her in by the thighs, jostling their bodies together and pushing louis deeper inside her, "she even complimented my lipstick, although such a red would look horrendus on her. wouldn't lie to such a wonderful girl like that."

"like that colour on you," louis bites at her lips, like after the snog on that vintage couch when he had picked her up and no one was in the room hadn't wiped it all off, smudging the radiant but non-lasting colour over the both of them, "makes you look all grown up and gorgeous."

"like that colour on you," liam replies cheekily, her long, previously sculptured but now chipped nails scratching at the back of louis' neck, "goes with your eyes, and matches those ridiculous jeans that make me want to get you out of them."

 

"that's quite hard though," louis considers seriously and liam pushes down with a quick snap and roll of her hips, drawing louis out of that state and he grins like he's going to say something stupid and quite possibly cheesy, "not as hard as you make me, sitting there is curled up in my sweater like some kind of goddess or something telling the world all manner of ridiculous things no one in their right mind should care about."

"you liked the bit about the pear flan," liam snorts, gasping as louis' thrusts start to become a little erratic, she knows that means he's close, "don't you try and tell me otherwise, all that glazing the fruit and how if it's not done properly the honey will roll down your chin. it's quite sticky."

"you're ridiculous," louis' voice sounds a little wreaked, pitch all over the place and liam picks up her pace, pecking kisses to his lips, "and i can't believe you said that, who do you think you are liam payne, speaking in code to unsuspecting interviewers? i bet vickie thinks you're the most boring person now, and all that time you were actually talking about blowjobs on live streaming."

"she started it ," liam shrugs, tugging tightly at louis' hair and pulling his head to the side to mouth at the vein in his neck, "if she hadn't brought up all that oh, you're so close to louis tomlinson, you're wearing his sweater, tell me secrets and gossip and stuff then maybe i wouldn't have described blowing you in cooking code. she's just lucky i didn't start talking about how you've got to beat the sugar and butter together just right until it's cream coloured and - "

 

liam shudders as she comes, words lost and knuckles turning white as a jumble of vowels, moans and louis' name slips out her lips. she clenches down around louis, stilling despite his continued thrusts up into her body, and the combined sensations of liam tight around him, hot mouth on his neck and the thoughts of liam describing their sex in detail on live television has louis following her.

 

when louis' brain is able to function relatively well, all he sees is liam's hazy smile darting across her kiss swollen lips and the wet curls of her hair framing her face, brown eyes blown and happy. he reaches up to taste that smile, hand going to cup her cheek and liam mumbles things into the kiss, still tugging at the back of louis' hair. louis breaks the kiss, he's sure he's going to get back aches if they stay in this position any longer, and slips out. liam climbs off louis' lap and tugs his pillow into a better place as he gets up to rid himself of the condom. she curls up under the blankets, probably having an infinite thread count or something and snuggles down, breathing in the scent of louis' all around her until he slips into bed next to her. post-coital liam loves cuddles more than she ever thought was really possible and louis tucks her into him, tangling their legs and liam rests her head in the crook of louis' neck. with an almost delirious smile louis leans down and kisses liam's sweaty forehead and settles down for a contented, easy sleep. liam smiles into louis' shoulder.

 

"louis," she says, arm slipping over louis' side and keeping him really close, his smell intoxicating, even though the beads of sweat upon his brow are just drying, and louis opens an eyes, peering at her.

"yes liam?" he says back like he'd give her everything in the world if she'd just let him and it takes her voice away for a second, just how much he cares, how much love he's got wrapped up in that smile and those eyes and the feelings he goes through.

"i lied though," she murmurs into his collarbone, "i do kind of want to bone you, just a little bit." and louis' chuckle is probably the only thing in the world that she truly wants, and she thinks louis understands that, understands that she loves him just as much he loves her.


End file.
